Don't Speak
by Monii-san
Summary: Eran vistos como Amigoos.. Muy en el fondo eran enemigos.. que pasaria..? quien moriria primero? Una guerra.. solo un ganador... pero eran amigos no?
1. sensasiones

_You and me just to be together_

_Everyday together, Always…._

PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

-Ryuzaki, No entiendo tu insistencia por querer venir al parque de diversiones con tanta necesidad

(De verdad no creo que obtengas nada de esto, ¿cuales son tus planes?)-pensamiento de Kira o.O

-Vamos Light-kun, necesitas un poco de diversión por la investigación!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Anda, llegaremos tarde!

-¿A donde?

-Oh! Ya lo Veras Light-kun

-Oye Light…

(Maldito Shinigami, No Me hables en publico!!)

-este chico, esta de verdad emocionado, de verdad ¿Qué será lo que quiere mostrarte?, Quiero saber..

-(cierto Ryuk, Yo también tengo un POCO de curiosidad de saber que es) Piensa el castaño

*caminaron alrededor de unos 10 min. En Silencio hasta llegar a su destino

-Listo Light-kun, Hemos llegado…

-Historias Divertidas Sobre las aventuras de Gerard & Tom..?? ¿Ryuzaki, acaso querías mostrarme una gran historia de amistad?

-Oh que desgracia! Debieron de haber cambiado la programación de ultimo momento! O:

-(si como no..!)

-No me culpes, eso ya no es mi culpa! :S ( Esto es lo que te quería mostrar mi querido Ligth-kun, Cursi ¿no?, Igual no me importa!) [[por fin sale de sus pensamientos mi querido Ryuzaki :P]]

-Bueno, pero igual y nos podemos quedar a verla no?

-Si tu quieres,… (espero que no sea tiempo perdido)- Lo dice en un modo muy de.. YA QUE..xD

Voz externa * tercera llamada, comienza la función*

-Bien, busquemos un lugar!!. :D

-que te parece hay? (por que tan entusiasmado, siempre así, que no se supone que cancelaron la obra que el quería ver?, a no ser que?? No entiendo que….)?

-Light , este chico es cada vez mas raro, por que se entusiasma de esta manera? Los humanos son también un algo Raros.

(Lo se Ryuk, pero así son alguna personas , pero el lo que quiere mostrarme es esta súper obra de amistad [ack!] No lo entiendo, tengo teorías pero no pueden ser posibles..) termina el pensamiento del chico mas brillante de japon 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pensamiento de L (l Light te lo confesare mas tarde, pero antes necesito insinuarle un poco)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se quedaron ambos quietos a ver la obra,

…………..

Continuara... xD


	2. Curiosidad

**segundo Cap. **

**oh pues bueno, YO soy nueva en esto, ni siquiera se como agregar un nuevo capitulo, mis capitulos no seran muy largos, pero los subire lo mas rapido que pueda :D **

**Disclaimer: **Death Note y Todos sus personajes Pertenecen a Ohba-sama y Obata- sama (gracias) No son Mios :( [Duh!]

**P.S. **recuerden que soy principiante, tenganme paciencia :P

ooh si una cosa mas, no creo conveniente que sea una historia de amor,, me agradaria mas que fuera de amistad y traicion (ya sabemos porque) No se que opinen

ooh y. L te Amoo!!

xD

* * *

_ I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this Could be the End _

Cada día que pasa mis sospechas sobre Light Toman mas fuerzas, yo lo eh llegado apreciar, incluso hasta creo que...

Con esto del shinigami, Mmmm

estoy seguro que hay un segundo Kira

(*cuartel general*)

Nos llego un video de KIRA, yo necesito su opinión, de su respuesta irán mis sospechas

Le mostramos el video a Light Sin mencionarle que yo ya creía que existía un Segundo Kira, tal como esperaba el me respondió de la manera correcta, Ahora lo creo mas, Hay un Segundo Kira.

La mejor parte de todo es que el se unirá a la investigación . (xD)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo invitare a salir, para charlar sobre el caso Kira, Buen pretexto :P

-Últimamente te esta dando por salir mucho a pasear

-No es para "Pasear" es para charlar.

-como lo quieras llamar, el caso es el mismo. A donde iremos esta vez?

-Omm.. Buena pregunta, ¿ a donde quieres ir?

-Un lugar tranquilo por favor.

-bueno entonces…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(* En el lugar tranquilo…*)

-Bueno y ¿Dónde estamos?

-Querias un lugar traquilo ¿no?

-pues si, pero aquí esta desierto. Solo estamos tu y yo.

-Je.. es un lindo lugar ¿no? Además esta deshabitado, así podremos charlar tranquilos.

-Bien. :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Empezaron a platicar por un muy buen rato, como amigos, sin ni siquiera mensionar a kira, tal como si no existiese y como si Light No fuera el mayor sospechoso. Despues:

-Light, tengo curiosidad de saber algo

- Tu no saber algo? Me impresionas

- Bueno pues, (se que es lo que sucedera quiero oirlo de tus labios :S)

- Cual es la pregunta?

-Me mataras?

-Eh?(Finje Sorpresa) Por que tendría que hacer eso?

-Porque, Tu eres Kira

-te e dicho muchas veces que no lo soy.

-te e dicho muchas veces que lo eres.

-No quiero discutir. Por Favor Quiero disfrutar el momento.

- ¿Entonces Lo harás?

- Ni aunque fuera Kira lo haría, porque yo..

(silencio)

-Porque tu ¿Qué? Light-kun

-Mjj.. Olvidemoslo..Mejor hablame de la investigación

-Bueno, Como ya te había mencionado en el cuartel, quiero que le respondamos al 2do kira

-De acuerdo, Le responderemos al 2do Kira

:D

* * *

(De verdad me pregunto.... Intentaras matarme? Amigo..)

:(


	3. Dolor

_It looks as thought you're letting go _

_and if it's real, well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak! I know just what you're saying _

_so..please stop explaining don't tell me cause it hurts_

_

* * *

_sakura t.v recibio un nuevo video de kira y un diario, el 2do kira se a encontrado con KIRA, estoy seguro intentaran matarme...

se que eres tu, se lo que planeas , duele! // pero... Por que de todas las personas que existen, tenias que ser exactamente tu? No. tu No...!!

* * *

(esta es una esena de death note que todos conocemos ,, solo una pequeña parte :D)

(*Cuartel general*)

le mostre el video del segundo kira a light

despues de eso

- No, seria muy problematico para mi que tu fueras kira porque, Light-kun es el primer amigo que eh tenido

-( su aa-amigo? Ryuzaki me considera su amigo?)

tic tac.. una hora mas tarde

- Nos vemos mañana light

- S-ssii lo que digas, hasta luego

Light hiba caminando mientras pensaba lo que L le habia dicho, lo consideraba su primer amigo, no, mas que eso, el lo consideraba su mejor amigo? que haria en esta situacion, matarlo sabiendo que mataria a su mejor amigo es complicado.. espera, pero si solo L dijo que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, el nunca habia mencionado tal cosa, ni siquiera se habia puesto a pensar.

y ahora que haria? lo mataria de todos modos. esa noche Rem le hizo una oferta valiosa que no pudo rechazar para matarlo. pero el en realidad queria que esto sucediera. No, no lo queria, era un engreido, pero en verdad le habia tomado apresio a ese raro de L.

sii.. El gran dios del nuevo mundo tenia sentimientos,No por misa,, por alguien mas. alguien del que ni siquiera sabia su verdadero nombre. lo queria averiguar, claro esto era solo para matarlo. 

-Matarlo!!!!?? Como podria matarlo? despues de todo el me dijo que yo era su amigo.. No. eso me lo dijo Ryuzaki, L es otro, Kira es Otro, Kira quiere matar a L, Aunque Ryuzaki sea amigo de Light.. tengo que desaserme de ese obstaculo.. tengo que crear un nuevo Mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(risa macabra por parte de Light xD)

* * *

Le eh dicho lo que pienso, el.. es decir.. lo considero mi amigo, pero el.. no le importa.. lo intentara de todas maneras, no se si tendra exito, no quiero que lo tenga, no quiero que el sea Kira.. Porque???

Light... te atreveras? No por favor, quisiera por un momento no saber lo que se, no sbaer que tu eres kira, qeu yo soy L, y que tu me quieres matar.. quisiera no saberlo, entonces seria feliz por un instante..

talvez deba de retirarme antes de que suceda lo peor..

noo!! todo es por la justicia, todo es para que mas gente inocente no sufra.

debo deterte, aunque no quiera, no permitire que acabes con mi vida, aunque ya hallas acabado con mi alma.

Lo tengo.. Sii.. se como defendermee.. mañana es el dia.. Lo hare,, y entonces.. estare contigo un tiempo mas :D

* * *

_eso parece como que tu lo estas dejando ir_

_y si es real, bueno no quiero saber_

_no hables! yo se lo que estas diciendo_

_asi que deja de explicarlo, no me digas por que duele

* * *

_

Fin del capitulo 4 ...

si ya se, tanto esperar para nada.. no quedo muy bien. queria que se tratara de otra cosa pero algo mejor no se me pudo ocurrir. Gume..

Well. aqui ta.. espero les agrade ENJOY! :D

Muy corto no?

el proximo lo subire mas rapido de recompensa.. de veras ( ajha tu! )

xD


	4. pensamientos

Disculpen La espera :S

_

* * *

_

Al dia siguiente,ya como todos lo sabemos, L se mostro a Misa, y Misa fue encarcelada por ser sospechosa de posible Kira..... y Light.. Bueno el Se entrego.

-Puede que yo sea Kira, Que lo haga inconsientemente...

...........

(momento en el que pierde la memoria)

-.... respecto a mi orgullo renuncio...

_Estoy casi seguro que tu eres Kira Light.. Solo que no me lo quiero creer. Quisiera que no fuera asi._

Ah? Esta actuando diferente, que es lo que sucede, ase un momento el no era el mismo, el es kira, porque parece que no lo es? que hizo? Porque?

-Mirame a los ojos, Creeme que no te miento

_Mirame A los Ojos_... Esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de L, Mirame a los ojos. El No podia hacerlo, El era el asesino. Mirarlo a los ojos significaria caer en su juego, eso jamas. No se dejaria vencer por el ojos eran Hipnotizantes, , Simplemente no podia mirarlo... No podia...

_(Es otro.. algo le a sucedido, definitivamente no eres tu Yagami Light)_

En el Fondo El sabia la verdad, claro que le costaba aceptarlo, Light era su amigo, kira su enemigo

si Light era kira y kira era su enemigo.. entonces que era el, Si el era ambos?. Su enemigo Claro esta, y No podia dejarse vencer por el,la justicia debia prevalecer.!!! ''L'' era la justicia, al final la justicia siempre gana, el debia ganar, Mal odia al bien... Entonces Light tenia que odiarlo No? Porque el no podria hacer lo mismo? odiar a Light... el era el asesino, el odiaba a los asesinos.. entonce, el Odiaba a Light? Porque esta vez era diferente

_(el tiempo avanza, Light no a hecho nada sospechoso y estos tontos que no ven la realidad an caido en su juego, se han creido que el es inocente y ahora me presionan para que lo libere.. Mmm esto no es posible!)_pensamiento de L

_(no puedo evitar sospechar de ti,todo apunta a tii TODO)_

_Acaso mis ojos son los de un mentiroso? _otra frase que no podia salir de la cabeza de el pelinegro, Tenia razon... Miro sus ojos, pero no cayo en su juego, oh si lo habia hecho? sus ojos no parecian los de un mentiroso, eso era obvio. pero por alguna razon.. no confiaba por completo en lo que vio en esa mirada brillante del joven Yagami. Era diferente... pareciera que le habia robado la mirada a un pequeño e inocente niño de 4 años,, pareciera que no conocia la maldad, y si entendia su significado estaba en contra de ella...Era un ladron de miradas de niños pequeños entonces... esos ojos no son faciles de conseguir.. estaba Puro, Ni una gota de maldad

todo eso atravesaba su cabeza mientas reflexionaba

- Nose porque pero te creo, creo que eres inocente...De verdad que te a salido bien Yagami.. o no?

Esta bajo presion,pero.. porque tendria que dejarse presionar por los demas??, el era el cerebro en todo esto, todo lo que el decia tenia que ser verdadero... Pero a pesar de todo esto sedio en liberar a yagami light y a Amane Misa sospechosos de ser Kira y el 2do kira

Light(como todos sabemos) se unio a la investigacion con una condicion, estar esposado con L las 24 horas del dia Mientras que a Misa solo la vigilarian.

-Les aviso que desde ahora nos hospedaremos en unas instalaciones mas comodas. Dijo el ojosnegros. y les mostro su nuevo recinto.

Light, Misa y el demas equipo de investigacion miraron asombrados el tan amplio edificio.

-Waoo!. Dijeron en Coro

L les explico todo acerca de aquel lugar y les dijo que tendrian hay sus habitaciones. tambien menciono la alta seguridad que habia en aquel "Hotel de 5 estrellas".

-Me pregunto en verdad de donde sacas el dinero como para tener el poder de construir en voz baja el chico yagami pero aun asi el ojos negros logro escuchar

-todo sea por la investigacion. Dijo este..

- Pues es maravilloso.

- sabia que les agradaria.

-bueno ryuga, ahora solo una pregunta... tendremos que dormir en la misma habitacion?

-ese es el trato no? estaras bajo vigilancia las 24 horas, ademas de que el hotel tiene camaras por doquier

- ooh pues si...

-Bueno pues pongamonos a trabajar!!. grito ansioso matsuda.

-No del todo, recuerda que tu solo eres el manager de Misa, No nos sirves de Mucho

- En verdad te gusta herir mis sentimientos. Dijo un poco ofendido

- O fue algo que dije??

-pues..

- entonces no importa.. continuemos..

Misa se retiro a su cuarto igual que los demas, asi L y Light se quedaron solos en el silencio de aquel lujoso cuarto.

- Bueno, estamos solos ahora que haremos??

- sigues siendo sopechoso recuerdalo

-huy que agresivo

-Por alguna razon no me siento igual, desconfio de ti

-pero que dices acaso es que no somos amigos!!

- No es lo mismo ,despues de mis sopechas y tanto tiempo no lo se..

(No era igual, algo habia cambiodo,el sentia como si no lo conociera, de verdad sentia aprecio por aquel ser, pero si el era el asesino, que se supone que debia sentir? obviamente esas palabras no salieron de sus labios. solo cruzaron por su pensamiento, un pensamiento confuso que le daba vueltas y vueltas a la situacion, pero si se habia concluido que el no era el asesino, todo estaba bien no? el no corria peligro... No, los demas habian llagado a esa conclusion, sin embargo el pensaba lo contrario. El no queria caer en el tonto juego del asesino.

-Ryuzaki....

-Olvidemos que eres sopechoso

-Como antes?

- algo asi...

-Creo que un paseo lo arreglara todo.

-No tengo animos...

-Vamos... no seas amargado

-Normalmente Light-kun es el amargado...

-esta vez lo es Ryuzaki no?

-Ah esto es como una gran mentira...

-Porque lo dices?

-oh por nada... ademas tenemos que trabajar.


	5. Miedo

Estaban Los Dos.. En silencio, en aquel amplio lugar...

La ventana estaba abierta.. asi que Light se acerco para tomar aire...

-No te alejes tanto.. que me aprieta la cadena- Replico "L"

Light suspiro... recargo sus brazos en la ventana y dejo que el aire pegara a su cara y que al mismo tiempo moviera sus castaños cabellos..Cerro los ojos y se sumergio en unos sus recuerdos.. pensaba.... Mientras el Chico de Cabellos Oscuros permanecia sentado, mirando a ningun lugar en un sofa de aquella lujosa sala. Inmovil, al parecer tambien sumergido en sus memorias, ambos en silencio. el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente,suave, sin preocupaciones.. y aquellos dos seres seguian como si nada estubiera sucediendo. De repente a aquel castaño que asomaba su cabeza a las luces de la ciudad, su pensamiento le fue interrumpido con una gota de lluvia que rozo sobre su rostro.. con tanta ternura... suspiro nuevamente.. esta vez el pelinegro pudo sentir sus supiros.. halla muy en el fondo el sentia agrado por el castaño.

La pequeña lluvia comenzo a hacerse mas grande.. amenazando en convertirse en una tormenta, aun asi aquel joven de traje elegante se reusaba a separarse de aquella ventana, parecia agradarle, las gotas de lluvia se intesificaron y no dejaban de caer al rostro suave del muchacho. Abrio su mirada, voltio hacia el horizonte.. apenas comenzaba a oscurecer.. estaba apunto de suceder el ocaso, a la misma vez que se nublaba, seria una noche fria. Parecia no importarle el hecho de que ya estuviera completamente mojado, solo observaba a las luces de la ciudad, muchos sonidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, carros en el trafico, unos cuantos policias en servicio con su sirena prendida, y gritos, muchos gritos... de donde provenian? estaba en un piso muy arriba como para poder escuchar gritos.. Sentia culpa.. pero no sabia porque, de que se podia sentir culpable?

- creo que debes entrar.. te enfermaras, y luego me pasaras tu enfermedad y yo me enfermare y no quiero enfermar.- dijo algo curioso L

bajo la mirada, voltio a observarlo un instante y quito sus manos de la ventana, camino hacia el sofa sus pasos se escuchaban en el eco de la habitacion lo volvio a observar, se acerco, y se sento cerca de el dejando salir un AH!.. de cansancio. casi al instante de haberse sentado, se levanto y camino por un pasillo un tanto amplio, decorado con una mesa y un jarron a la derecha del mismo, iluminado por una luz calida, que a el le daba la sensacion de nostalgia... y estaba apunto de girar hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha, junto aquella mesa....

- Ejhem..-se ollo un quejido de alguien que replicaba desde el otro lado del lugar- Tienes que recordar que A DONDE TU VAS YO TE SIGO. -

-De acuerdo, Podrias acompañarme?-

asi que se paro de el sofa y camino hacia el, de una manera muy particular.

-Vamos...

juntos entraron por fin a la puerta que estaba a la derecha del amplio pasillo de luz calida. Al entrar se pudo observar una cama tamaño king size.. (grande) peguada a la pared lujosa como el resto de las cosas que se encontraban en el edificio y a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, hacia la izquierda, habia una puerta por la cual solo el castaño entro, mientras el pelinegro se sento en una silla que estaba justo a lado de la puerta, y espero.....

La agua tivia de aquella regadera le caia en la cara, le agradaba sentir como las gotas del agua rodaban por su cara, por su piel, por todo el. lo tiempo se le paso sin darse cuenta, lo supo cuando aquel ojinegro con ojeras le empezaba a reclamar que no se mantendria esperando mucho tiempo. asi que se apuro, tomo una toalla, la enredo en su cintura y salio.

por fin se acababa la espera, lo vio salir por esa puerta con tan solo una toalla al rededor de la cintura cubriendolo. y al mismo tiempo Light preguntaba donde estaban sus pertenencias, mas especificamente su ropa.. el le indico que se encontraban en una comoda de esa misma habitacion, entonces se acerco a ella, saco lo que necesitaba y entro nuevamente al baño para cambiarse.

ya era algo tarde, ambos estaban cansados y tenian que dormir, Light fue el primero en quejarse ya que estaba agotado y educadamente pregunto donde era que el dormiria..

- oye, Ryuzaki, aqui solo veo una cama...

- ooh, lo que pasa es que se equivocaron y tu cama la pusieron en el cuarto de a un lado, y como no me falta recordartelo tu estaras con migo porque estamos encadenados, asi que dormiras aqui en esta habitacion, hasta que mañana tu cama la rehubiquen aqui.

- Ok entiendo eso, pero donde dormire yo hoy?

- Amm veamos, o mira, ves ese sillon de alla, pues hay. o prefieres dormir con migo?

- que gracioso..

Obedientemente y algo molesto camino hacia ese sillon, localizado al frente de una gran ventana con cortinas transparentes de un color un tanto dorado, al ser transparentes se podia ver la lluvia y las luces de la ciudad, esas imagenes le agradaba, asi que no se quejo del todo, se recosto y observo, era como algo que lo tranqulizaba, una cancion de cuna, quedo profundamente dormido.

L se recosto en su cama, no queria dormir. pensaba, el siempre pensando, a diferencia de light que pudo dormir facilmente, el tenia la sensacion de que algo podia aniquilarlo mientras dormia, por esa razon no queria dormir, se sentia como un pequeño niño que teme a que el coco lo coma, o que el monstruo que vive en el closet, o peor aun, debajo de su cama, lo lastime, asi se sentia el, ese algo que podia aniquilarlo, estaba ya profundamente dormido....


	6. Fantasias

Ahh.. Me van a tener que disculpar.. me tarde demasiado en subirlo.. Lo que pasa es que aunque no lo crean ya entre a la escuela, y pues me dejan mucha tarea

Ok.. yo queria el capitulo mas largo, pero pues me voy a tardar mas, asi que asi esta,

Amm otra cosa, voy a tratar de modificar los primeros cap, ya que estan un poco aburridos y yo andaba leyendo tutoriales asi que me serviran. Ah Recuerden que soy primerisa, ya el segundo Fic me saldra mas o menos mejor jeje

Bueno espero les guste y tambien le entiendad jeje

(carita sonriente) aja ahora lo pondre entre parentesis que por ahi me dijeron que estaba prohibido hacerlos asi **--** **:))**

jeje

es todo ! oh y gracias a los que me dejan Reviews ( carita super SUPER sonriente)

* * *

Estaba Exausto.. eso era obvio, asi que lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta que de repente no vio otra cosa mas que oscuridad...Muy pronto a eso aparecio una muy pequeña luz que se encontraba frente a el y poco a poco se fue expandiendo por todo el lugar hasta que por fin ilumino aquel sitio, sintio de pronto unas calidas manos que se recargaban en sus hombros por detras y al dar la vuelta para ver de que se trataba vio a un Light feliz, y sonriendo, sin ningun mal en su cara, era un Light inocente, ese que a el tanto le agradaba, ese Light Reia y le hablaba dulcemente a ese L, que permanecia sorprendido... Miro a su alrededor, todo era distinto, era una realidad completamente diferente, al parecer aquel muchacho de ojeras era feliz, junto con sus amigos, bueno, con los que se decian ser sus amigos.

caminaban juntos, reian juntos, se entendian, era la perfecta escena. pero de alguna cierta manera parecia un poco falsa, el no queria que eso fuera falso, las cosas eran justo como lo eran antes. Tirados en la arena,frente al mar, viendo la puesta de sol, con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros se encontraban Casi todo el equipo . Light y ....... Ryuzaki.. si, el tambien estaba hay, era algo para recordar, empezaron a juguetear,, se aventaban arena al rostro y carcajeaban mientras se perseguian entre ellos para arrojarse un puño de arena, aunque aquello fuera algo infantil.

Le recordaba esos dias en los que no le temia a Light.. los dias en los que por decirlos asi, FUE feliz, de alguna manera.

Todos pudieron el momento que en a aquel chico pelinegro se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, cuando de pronto dirijio su mirada hacia ningun lado, y se dirigio a un pensamiento profundo que no podian entender....

el si lo entendia, como esque de repente estaba temiendole a Light en la cama de su habitacion y justo despues de eso, estaba con el, Riendo, como si fueran uno solo. se le habia olvidado acaso el hecho de que aquel ser queria destruirlo? Claro que no, es por eso que pensaba.. y pensaba,

-Oye Ryuzaki!! (dijo alguien con la voz un poco debil que despues de hablar bostezo) *Buahhhh*..- Es que acaso no piensas levantar?

-Eh? ( dijo un algo atonito.. parecia que acababa de despertar)

-Si, ya es algo tarde

(Pues si, asi como se lo imaginan......)- Era un sueño? - Emmm disculpa Ryuzaki.. dijiste algo?- eh? a No Nada..

-Ok.. entonces levantate dormilon.!!

_Ok.. ahora si que no estoy entendiendo bien.. todo lo que paso era un sueño? debi imaginarlo.. algo como eso solo podria ser _un sueño._ o un lindo recuerdo.. como aquellos cuando.._

(de pronto algo golpeo su cabeza)

-Yeee!!! guerra de almohadas!!

-Misa-san pero que haces?

-wii.. yo solo quiero alegrar el dia, ustedes ultimamente han estado muy estresados!

-Ok Misa... pero no es necesario que golpes a Ryuzaki de esa manera..!

-Pe-pero Light!

-Vamos sal un poco, Nos tenemos que cambiar

(Misa puso su mirada un poco picarona..)

-me quedo..!! Vere a Light-kun Sin Ropa

-Eh? pero que te pasa Misa.??! sal porfavor!

-Auuuw... Te espero en la sala Light-Kun( grito con entusiasmo!)


End file.
